Baño
by Derama17
Summary: Los problemas para poder bañarse en Akaksuki. Regalo de cumpleaños para Yoshi y un feliz año nuevo para todos.


**Corregido y modificado ligeramente.**

Hola, hola, ¿¿¿¿como están todos y todas ustedes???, espero muy bien, bueno, aquí traigo este fic que va especialmente dedicado a mi queridísima por su cumpleaños el pasado 20 de diciembre, perver number one, o sea Ddsmile, o Yoshi, o…..Secuestradora de Gaaras, como quieran llamarle (mientras no quiera secuestrar al actor que le presta la voz a Gaara no hay problema jejeje), bueno mi querida perver, ¿Qué puedo decirte?, antes que nada, espero que este fic te guste muchísimo, esto es sumamente especial para mi, es algo así como el examen de fin de año, en especial por que tú fuiste la primera persona en dejarme un review cuando "por una mirada" apareció en esta página.

Wau, te juro que estoy temblando por la emoción, ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces, no se si he mejorado o no, y creo que este fic será importante para saberlo, en especial por tu comentario, digo, no todos pueden tener la oportunidad de dedicar un fic a la "primera persona" que te ha dejado un review cuando empiezas en este mundo de los fics, amiga mía, una de mis principales motivadoras a continuar (si no me creen les pregunto, ¿Quién creen que es la responsable de que "sueño, pesadilla o realidad" haya tenido continuación?, pues si, ella lo hiso) espero realmente que cumplas muchos años mas, y que sin importar todas las adversidades que se presenten en tu vida, puedas hacerles frente con fe y valor, se que suena estúpido, pero para continuar viviendo en el mundo de caos y podredumbre que nos toco, eso es lo que necesitamos, fe y valor.

También quiero desearles al resto de las personas que han seguido mi trabajo (y a los que no igual) un feliz año, y mas que feliz, un año lleno de motivación y fuerza para cumplir nuestras nuevas metas, dejando atrás todo el dolor y pesar que pudimos sentir, a fin de cuentas, eso ya es pasado y ahí se va a quedar, nos queda aun nuestro futuro, y lo más importante todavía, nuestro presente, así que a vivir, no importa lo que ello signifique,

Y pues, sus comentarios aquí si son muy valiosos, en especial para aquellos que leyeron mi primer trabajo y ahora leerán lo ultimo de este año, gracias a todos por estar conmigo, acompañarme, darme la oportunidad de que mis historias lleguen a ustedes y por el tiempo que le dedican a cada una de ellas, sin duda alguna, el saber que alguien al otro lado de una computadora se toma un tiempo para leer algo que una servidora escribe me hace muy feliz y ayuda a recuperar un poco de todo lo que he perdido este año, les deseo lo mejor, abran los ojos para descubrir todas las cosas nuevas que tiene el mundo, pero en especial, todas las maravillas que cada uno de nosotros guarda en su interior.

¡FELIZ AÑO A TODAS Y TODOS!, de parte de su amiga Dely Rayerth Amakusa, DeRaMa, o simplemente Delia.

* * *

Baño.

* * *

– ¡MALDITO KISAME! ¡ABRE YA ESA PUERTA HNMM! – grito un rubio pateando a la susodicha.

Caminó de un lado a otro desesperado, ¡todos los días era lo mismo con ese bastardo! ¡El muy desgraciado se encerraba en el baño y tardaba "horas" en salir!, y ¡no! no exageraba.

– ¡Carajo! ¡QUE YA SALGAS! – volvió a gritar.

Recargado en la pared, observándolo berrear e igualmente en espera para poder ducharse estaba un chico de largo cabello negro. Uchiha Itachi se llevo los dedos a su sien por enésima vez en los últimos….7 minutos, ¿Cómo diablos algo tan pequeño podía ser tan fastidiosamente escandaloso?, ¡el rubio imbécil parecía una chinche brincando de un lado a otro sin cansarse!, aunque…en su no tan humilde opinión…era una chinche descolorida y sin gracia alguna.

Con total solemnidad se acerco a la puerta tocando parsimoniosamente ante la expectante mirada del artista, quien, incrédulo, enarco una ceja curioso.

– Kisame – hablo fríamente – sal de ahí ahora mismo – ordeno de igual manera.

El silencio que siguió fue totalmente gélido, los mas jóvenes observaron la puerta esperando la respuesta del hombre pez, quien a los pocos minutos asomo la cabeza.

–Es "MI" turno de usar el baño – hablo alegremente – ¡ASÍ QUE LARGO! – grito azotando la puerta en la cara del Uchiha.

–jajajajajajajajaja, increíble, jajajajajajaja.

Sin expresión alguna Itachi regreso a su lugar soportando por primera vez las burlas del rubio quien prácticamente se doblo de la risa, tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no rebajarse a matarlo.

Después de reír a sus anchas, Deidara se sentó en el suelo cruzando brazos y piernas, aunque apenas habían pasado escasos 10 minutos ya estaba desesperado.

– hnmm ¿acaso cree que no nos gusta bañarnos como gente civilizada? – gruño – ¡él debería bañarse en el río! – Torció la boca - ¡Maldito cara de pez!

– Tiburón – susurro su compañero.

– ¿hnmm?

– tiene cara de tiburón.

– Ja, cierto – sonrío de medio lado.

Curiosamente Deidara estaba demasiado relajado (o quizás cansado por el entrenamiento con Sasori) como para discutir. Suspiro resignado, solo había dos baños, el de Kakuzo y este; como el tesorero de akaksuki cobraba por prestar su baño no les quedaba de otra que turnar este, para su desgracia hicieron la selección por edades, el mayor primero y el mas chico al final. Después de Kakuzo seguía Sasori, pero por su condición no lo usaba; después estaba Zetzu y Tobi, solo que rara vez se les veía por la cueva, luego era el turno de Kisame, a quien aun le faltaba mas de una hora para salir; Hidan usaba el baño de Kakuzo y con esto solo quedaban ellos dos, los mas jóvenes. Por lo general, él se iba al rio, no era tan paciente como el Uchiha.

– hnmm, ¿por qué Kakuzo si deja que Hidan use su baño sin pagar? – pregunto distraídamente.

–Hidan paga – fue la cortante respuesta que recibió.

– ¿En serio? – se sorprendió – pero siempre tiene intactas sus ganancias.

Un ligero pliegue se dibujo en la comisura de los labios del mayor, en ese momento el rubio le pareció el ser mas tierno e inocente que haya conocido.

– No paga con dinero.

– ¿A no? – volteo a verlo sorprendido – ¿Entonces como lo … – una significativa mirada por parte del Uchiha le hizo entender de inmediato.

Sintió como su rostro ardía al hacer volar su imaginación, así que desvió la vista a su bandeja de cosas personales.

– ¿Tú también quieres usar el baño de Kakuzo? – pregunto con unas repentinas ganas de molestarlo.

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA HNMM! – grito ofendido mirándolo con un gracioso puchero – a todo esto – agrego con dureza – ¿cuántos años tienes? – pregunto burlón, al menos podía echarle en cara ser menor.

Itachi clavo una intensa mirada en los ojos del rubio disfrutando el momento.

– Veinte.

La sonrisa del rubio se congelo en su rostro descomponiéndose lentamente para terminar siendo una mueca de rencor.

– ¡Bastardo! – siseo molesto recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose para irse sin mirar atrás, ¡ese imbécil entraría antes que él!

Azoto la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

– ¡Maldición hnmm! ¡arghhh! – grito - ¡no lo puedo creer! – aventó sus cosas al suelo – ¡ese bastardo me gana hasta en la edad! ¡imbécil!.

Se sentó farfullando cosas ininteligibles en contra del Uchiha, era increíble que su sola presencia lo sacara de quicio, cruzo los brazos mirando con odio la puerta.

– ¡Fracasado!

Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos para relajarse, después de varios minutos los abrió.

– Ni que dos años fueran la gran cosa – murmuro con un puchero.

Después de un rato de auto convencimiento decidió salir para entretenerse en lo que ese par desocupaba el baño. Lo más fácil sería ir al rio pero tenía flojera de meterse en el agua fría, además, su hombro izquierdo estaba inflamado por exceso de trabajo (y culpa de Sasori) así que solo quería relajarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. La noche era fresca, camino un rato por la orilla del rio hasta que el humo saliente detrás de unas rocas llamo su atención; de manera despreocupada se acerco haciendo gala de su imprudencia pero totalmente seguro de poder afrontar lo que sea que estuviera detrás.

Lo que encontró lo dejo con la boca abierta y un tic en una de sus cejas; detrás de las rocas estaba un agujero con agua caliente, dentro del agujero, disfrutando de un relajante baño estaba el Uchiha. El moreno había acomodad la roca formando un rectángulo bastante amplio y tan cerca del rio para que con solo mover una roca el espacio se llenara con el vital liquido (que seguramente calentó con la ayuda de un fuuton). El lugar se veía bastante cómodo pues el agua llegaba al pecho del azabache.

Torció la boca sintiéndose de mal humor (otra vez), tenía que reconocer que el Uchiha no solo era meticuloso al momento de combatir, también era cuidadoso en los detalles mas insignificantes de su vida cotidiana, como si estuviera programado para hacer todo de forma irremediablemente bien.

– Solo falta que hagas del baño de forma perfecta hnmm – dijo distraídamente.

Itachi giro para verlo en cuanto escucho su voz, oculto la sorpresa que le causo su presencia, parpadeo confuso ante lo que dijo, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?. Sus miradas se encontraron reflejando lo que cada uno sentía por el otro; en los ojos del rubio pudo descubrir muchas cosas, desde la ira contenida, la altanería, el orgullo, la confianza, la admiración; el moreno se asombro ante la revelación de aquellas pupilas, curiosa fue la sensación de calidez que inundo su pecho, era algo que lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, en paz, como si no hubiese nada mas importante que ese momento. Por su parte, Deidara solo encontró frialdad e indiferencia, como odiaba al Uchiha por ser tan …. Uchiha; resoplo hastiado y giro para regresar por donde vino.

– Deberías darte un baño – interrumpiendo su partida.

El artista lo encaro con desprecio.

– ¡No_te_metas! – dijo apretando los dientes y retomando su camino – ¡ahhh…!

Se detuvo abruptamente al encontrarse a un clon de Itachi a escasos centímetros de él y totalmente desnudo.

– Hazme caso – y sin previo aviso lo empujo dentro del agua.

El ninja de la roca apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar recomponer el cuerpo para no caer pero antes de hacer algo decente el original lo jalo de la camisa sentándolo dentro del agua. Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron destilando odio puro, apretó los puños distorsionando sus rostro por la rabia.

–¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA IMBECIL!!!!!????? – ahorcando al moreno.

Itachi lo tomo por las muñecas atrapándolo de la cintura con sus piernas y girando para quedar encima del rubio metiéndolo completamente en el agua, forcejearon por varios minutos hasta que la lesión en el brazo del artista hizo mella obligándolo a soltar al mayor quien aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse hasta el otro lado. Deidara salió del agua respirando desesperadamente, fulmino al otro con la mirada dándose cuenta que también tomaba aire desesperadamente.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa? – dijo mas tranquilo.

–Necesitas un baño.

–¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Para que crees que estoy esperando que Kisame salga del baño!? – golpeo el agua descargando su frustración.

–El baño de Kakuzo se descompuso.

–¿hnmm? ¿y eso que? – enarco una ceja.

–La regla de edad.

–……….. ¡Malditos bastardos! – gruño comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Importándole poco lo que dijera o hiciera el Uchiha tomo sus cosas para asearse. Lavo su cabello y enjabono parte de su cuerpo percatándose de que el agua fluía constantemente sin bajar la temperatura, cuando quiso estirar su brazo para tallar su espalda el maldito hombro le molesto más de la cuenta.

– ¡Diablos! – gruño sujetándolo para girarlo lentamente.

Itachi lo observaba entre divertido y molesto, lo "invito" a bañarse pero no le dijo que usara "su" jabón y "su" champú; bueno, entre mas rápido terminara mas rápido se iría. Se acerco quitándole la esponja y el jabón.

– ¿¡Qué diablos….!? – se alejo del Uchiha apenas sintió que le quitaba las cosas.

–Estas más lastimado de lo que te imaginas.

El menor le miro recelo y con cuidado giro para ver su espalda donde encontró una enorme mancha morada.

– ¡Diablos! ¡Maldito Sasori! – gruño.

Itachi se acerco de nueva cuenta al rubio quien le miraba con desprecio pero esta vez volteo dejando expuesta su espalda. El Uchiha comenzó a enjabonarla con la esponja dándole un exquisito masaje, especialmente a la zona afectada. Deidara cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sintiendo como la tensión y el enojo se disipaban dejándolo en una relajación total; el moreno lavo y mojo la esponja para retirar el jabón con ella, repitió la operación varias veces a pesar de que la espalda estaba limpia, recorriendo cada parte a su disposición. Dejo la esponja para usar sus manos, acariciando desde los hombros hasta la cintura y los costados, no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de acercarse mas para poder sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo, pudo sentir la tersa piel del artista rozar con su torso y aspirar el embriagante aroma que desprendía enervaba sus sentidos.

Una sensación placentera lo recorrió por completo conforme las manos del otro atendían su piel, adormeciendo sus sentidos, apoyo sus brazos en la orilla descansando su rostro en ellos, Itachi siguió con sus caricias bajando hasta las caderas del rubio, atreviéndose a acariciar sus muslos ante su nula resistencia, sus caricias eran suaves, lentas volviéndose mas ansiosas y ardientes conforme pasaban los minutos, el contacto con esa piel despertaba sensaciones olvidadas, no solo despertaba su deseo sino también su necesidad, la necesidad de estar con otro ser que correspondiera el cumulo de sentimientos que embargaban su corazón, que lo ayudara a olvidar su razón dejando que solo su instinto saliera a flote, sin miedos, a quitarse la mascara por un momento mostrándose tal cual era, un simple hombre cuya realidad lo obligo a convertirse en el moustro que era, alguien que había perdido todo y solo buscaba un poco de paz y quizá, con un poco de suerte, amor. Por muy patético que sonara, solo necesitaba a otro ser que lo sacara de su soledad.

Recorrió los brazos del rubio como pretexto para volver a sentir su piel, rozando con su nariz su hombro, el menor se revolvió incomodo intentando alejarlo pero el otro apoyo mas su pecho contra su espalda apresándolo, retiro con cuidado los cabellos de su cuello para besarlo con lentitud, frotando con infinita cadencia su cuerpo con el otro. No estaba seguro el porque de todas las personas con las que podía estar, tenia que ser Deidara el único capaz de despertar esos instintos, realmente eso ya no importaba, lo único que quería ahora era sentir ese cuerpo junto al suyo. Por su parte, algo dentro del rubio le exigía alejarse, pero otra parte de él disfrutaba las atrevidas caricias, entregándose al sentir la necesidad del otro, dispuesto a llegar al final sin importar las consecuencias, solo queriendo enloquecer al portador del sharingan, al único ser que había despreciado y humillado su arte.

Los besos se hicieron mas ardientes dejando notorias marcas sobre la tersa piel del menor, el movimiento de las caderas del Uchiha consiguió la respuesta del otro, quien levanto ligeramente las caderas, Itachi acaricio la hombría del rubio con la palma de su mano arrancándole un suspiro de placer, repitió el recorrido incluyendo los testículos y rozando su semierecto pene contra sus glúteos, Deidara comenzaba a respirar con dificultad adquiriendo sus mejillas un delicioso tono carmín, pego su cuerpo al de Itachi para sentirlo acaloradamente mas cerca, ladeo la cabeza dándole total libertad de recorrer enteramente esa parte con sus besos, sus dedos se enredaron en la negra cabellera mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba en el brazo que otorgaba placenteras caricias a su miembro, sentía como la hombría del Uchiha crecía hambrienta por él, encendiendo el deseo que hacía mucho tenia escondido.

Itachi llevo su mano libre buscando la entrada del rubio para introducir un dedo de forma lenta, el artista gruño por la molesta invasión apoyándose de nueva cuenta en la orilla con ambas manos para levantar por completo su cadera, el mayor movió el dedo con cuidado sin dejar de masturbarlo, cuando era la cadera del artista la que se movía en contra de su mano introdujo el segundo dedo arrancándole con suave gemido de placer. El dolor en su entrepierna lo insto a moverlos con mayor rapidez para introducir el tercer dedo. Comenzó a moverlos con firmeza para acostumbrar al rubio, quien solo atinaba a morderse el labio para acallar sus constantes gemidos, Deidara sintió como esos dedos abandonaban su cuerpo, suspiro hondamente cuando el azabache se acomodo entre sus piernas, sus fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él mientras la punta de su miembro se introducía en su interior con desesperante lentitud, cerro los ojos dejando escapar todo el aire contenido en un delicioso gemido cargado de dolor conforme era invadido por ese pedazo de carne. El moreno apretó la cintura del artista perdiendo el aire y la razón conforme rompía su resistencia, sentía como era exquisitamente asfixiado por su estreches, enterró sus dedos en su abdomen cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro liberando un suave gruñido de satisfacción.

Sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxigeno y su instinto de placer le obligo a iniciar un suave mete y saca en busca de más, cerro los ojos besando y mordiendo la espalda de su amante para acallar sus inevitables gemidos, la deliciosa sensación de entrar en ese cuerpo lo urgía a ir mas rápido, mas fuerte. El constante chapoteo del agua producto de los enérgicos movimientos, acompañado de sus propios gemidos enervaban sus sentidos, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y sentía como el Uchiha ardía en su interior, haciéndolo delirar cada vez que entraba en él con desmedida fuerza.

Las manos del Uchiha alcanzaron la orilla empujando al artista en su desesperado intento por estar lo mas dentro de él que pudiera, el ninja de la roca no podía creer la fuerza con la que era embestido, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido al igual que las mejillas del moreno. Llevo una de sus manos a su entrepierna buscando aplacar su dolor, apenas rozo su hombría cuando la exigente mano del moreno se le adelanto para acariciarlo al mismo ritmo con que lo penetraba. Deidara reprimió un grito de placer ante el contacto atrapando el brazo que se sostenía de la orilla para entrelazar sus dedos, su mente se nublaba ante las oleadas de placer que el Uchiha le proporcionaba de forma tan sincronizada; cuando el miembro del mayor toco el punto mas erógeno en su interior no pudo acallar mas sus gemidos.

– ¡Ah….! ¡Ita… arg…! ¡ahí!…¡ahh!.... ¡así……! – pidió entre jadeos.

La voz de Deidara suplicando por mas fue la música mas excitante que haya escuchado en su vida, sin poder controlarse mas comenzó a arremeter contra el rubio con salvajismo, arrancando estentóreos gritos de esa garganta; su propia temperatura iba en aumento junto con su necesidad de llegar mas al fondo de ese cuerpo, mas de lo que era humanamente posible, su razón se perdió por completo cuando a sus oídos llegaron sus propios gemidos. El artista se debatía entre el dolor y el placer, ambas sensaciones morbosamente exquisitas, tanto que ya no pudo controlarse por más tiempo y que terminaron llevándolo al clímax manchando la mano del moreno al gritar su nombre.

Los espasmos de placer contrajeron los músculos rectales del artista, aprisionando exigentemente el miembro del mayor quien arremetió con mayor intensidad hasta que un cosquilleo estremeció su entrepierna recorriendo todo su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente mareado, apretó al rubio contra sí quedándose dentro hasta liberar su esencia, inundando por completo su interior, dando algunas estocadas conforme pasaba su orgasmo.

Ambas respiraciones buscaban desesperadamente volver a la normalidad, Deidara se apoyaba en la orilla con el cuerpo del moreno descasando encima suyo, las gotas de sudor se confundían con el vapor que emergía del agua, el aliento chocaba contra su espalda, ambos temblando sin control, Itachi se negaba a abandonar esa deliciosa cavidad, solo hasta que esté se sentó se vio obligado a hacerlo. Poco a poco comenzaban a reaccionar entendiendo por partes lo sucedido, Deidara se revolvía buscando liberarse del mayor pero este lo abrazaba con fuerza para impedir su escape, besando su espalda para voltearlo lentamente y continuar provando su pecho, jugando con sus pezones. En contra de su razón, el Uchiha deseaba y necesitaba estar dentro de "su" artista de nueva cuenta, siguió su recorrido hasta su cuello tocando con una de sus manos su pecho, sintiendo como subía y bajaba, beso su barbilla buscando con desespero sus labios, activando su sharingan molesto cuando se topo con el delicado dedo del rubio, que lo alejo lo suficiente para apreciar su torcida sonrisa.

–Ya tienes tu pago hnmm – se burlo con una sensualidad desconocida.

Lo empujo y salió del agua vistiéndose con la ropa del mayor y alejándose sin dignarse a ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Itachi.

Dentro de la cueva se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua y refrescar su garganta.

–Hola Deidara chan – sonrió ampliamente el hombre tiburón – si quieres usar el baño tendrás que esperar a que Hidan y Kakuzo terminen de…."bañarse" – aviso Kisame haciendo un gracioso gesto al pronunciar la ultima palabra.

–Hnmm, no importa – sonrió dejando el vaso para salir rumbo a su habitación.

Apenas cerro la puerta tras él cuando de un fuerte agarre en sus brazos fue casi arrastrado hasta la cama para ser tumbado boca arriba, alguien se coloco encima de él y en medio de la oscuridad, el rubio vislumbro un par de pupilas rojas.

–No juegues conmigo – susurro Itachi peligrosamente cerca de su oído antes de apoderarse de sus labios.

Lo beso con pasión, de forma posesiva invadió su boca para dominar su lengua, demostrando no solo su necesidad de él, sino el deseo que inevitablemente despertaba en su interior al tener cerca el cuerpo del artista.

–Eres mío – agrego al separarse para besar su cuello mientras rompía su camisa.

Deidara abrió sus piernas dándole cabida, disfrutando de sus ardientes caricias, no podía negar que el deseo también consumía su alma. Giro para quedar encima del Uchiha, acercando su boca a sus labios dando pequeños besos a su alrededor.

–Eso crees Uchiha….. – susurro sensualmente – pero no es así hnmm..— agrego antes de devorar su boca con un salvaje beso, a fin de cuentas, la noche era muy joven y ellos dos también.


End file.
